Harry Potter and the Hall of the Potters
by JakeHater
Summary: Ht for now....Evile Harry
1. A day with Tonks

Author:Joebob64  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Hall of the Potters  
  
Summary:Harry/Tonks...Harry and Tonks get a little 'closer'..evil Harry! Now edited thanks to Fanfiction! How I love fanfiction (saracasm)  
  
There he was walking down the street. It had been 2 weeks since he arrived back at home with his Uncle. The Bloody  
  
Boy Who Lived had already sprouted up two inches. The Dursley's weren't mean anymore. Harry even got called down to dinner, but  
  
if he was sleeping then it would still be there. Dudley even showed him the basement where the weight set was. Harry found  
  
that by working out that he wouldn't concentrate on Sirius. Every three days Harry would send a letter to the Order saying  
  
that he was fine.  
  
Now here he was, sitting out in the garden practicing meditation. Dudley had left a book about it on the floor. A sound  
  
of something smacking on the ground brought him from his meditation. It was Tonks who had fallen. Harry went over and helped  
  
her up. There she was, with the tighest white shirt in the world. Harry's breath caught in his throat.  
  
He rasped, "err hey Tonks.'  
  
She replied, 'Wotcher Harry! How you doing with the muggles?'  
  
'Oh, they've been alright to me I suppose.' he replied.  
  
Tonks exclaimed, 'Oops! Must've dropped my wand.'  
  
Tonks turned around and bent down. Harry got a good view of her nice ass.   
  
'So Tonks you're on duty for me right now?' Harry said once Tonks got her wand.   
  
Tonks replied, 'Yea, Dumbledore said I shouldn't talk to you but that wouldn't be very fun now would it?'  
  
Harry said, 'Stupid Dumbledore, that fraud can stick it up his ass'  
  
Tonks quietly asked, 'What'd Dumbledore ever do?'  
  
Harry replied, 'Practically killed Sirius, he did! If he would've told me something for once then he wouldn't be dead!  
  
Harry hung his head and tears started streaming down his face. Tonks looked surprised at first. She thought that Harry was  
  
always tough like everyone said. Tonks kneeled down and grabbed Harry. She took him in her arms and rocked him back and forth  
  
while wispering it'll be alright. After Harry's sobs died down, Tonks and Harry went inside. The Dursleys were out so they  
  
had the place to themselves.  
  
Harry started off with, 'So Tonks, you want anything to drink?'   
  
Tonks replied with a wink, 'No thanks, but how about a tour?'  
  
Harry pointed out the various rooms ending up at his room.  
  
Harry said, 'Well, here's the end of the line. My good ol' room.'  
  
They walked in while Harry sat on the bed and Tonks sat in a rocking chair.  
  
'Tonks, I really want to thank you for holding me before.'  
  
The next thing Tonks knew, was that she was pressed up against Harry's lips. Only thing was that she didn't fight it.  
  
It was an explosion of lust and feelings. Tonks pulled back while touching her lips.  
  
Harry and Tonks did somethings that day in his room.  
  
Vernon Dursley busted down the door.  
  
'Well, well, well, what do we have here?' said Vernon. 


	2. Gringotts

A/n: I'm thinking of changing the story a TEENY bit. I don't know if it will be H/Tonks anymore...Definitely Evil Harry, maybe  
  
thats why he shagged Tonks in the first place? Evil? Anyways I may have Evil/Sexaholic Harry..who knows. Or I may bring in  
  
an OC...Review and let me know what i should do. I dunno, maybe i will keep tonks...who knows!  
  
'Well, well, well, look we have here.' said Vernon Dursley  
  
Petunia and Dudley walked in looking around.  
  
'What is it Vernon?' Petunia said.   
  
Petunia looked at the bed and fainted. Vernon was raging when he caught his wife.  
  
Vernon yelled, 'BOY GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. WE GO OUT AND YOU HAVE SEX WITH THE FIRST HOOKER YOU CAN FIND?'  
  
Harry exclaimed, 'SHE IS NOT A HOOKER, SHE IS THE BEST PERSON I HAVE EVER KNOWN AND I LOVE HER, DURSLEY.  
  
Harry suddenly waved his hand and where Vernon Dursley just stood, was a big fat pig. Harry grabbed his trunk and shrunk it.  
  
He got his invisibility out from under the floor boards.  
  
'Come on Tonks were leaving!'  
  
Harry and Tonks walked out the front door. Tonks looked at Harry questioningly.  
  
Tonks said, 'Where are we going to go Harry?'  
  
Harry replied, 'Well can't we go to your flat.'  
  
Tonks replied shakily, 'Well, I've been staying at Grimmauld. Let's go there, Dumbledore will know what to do.'  
  
Harry exclaimed, 'Hell no! I'm not seeing that old bag! I'm on my own now and I want you to be there.'  
  
Tonks gave Harry a kiss.  
  
Tonks asked, 'Well, what are we going to do Harry?'  
  
Harry looked thoughtful, 'Let's stay at the Leaky Caldroun. We'll be fine there until we can find another place.'  
  
Tonks replied, 'Let's go then! I'll call the Knight Bus.'  
  
She raised her wand hand and the Knight Bus appeared. Tonks climbed the steps and handed some money to the driver.  
  
Tonks said, 'No worries, I paid him extra if he didn't see anything.'  
  
They both found a bed together. They both layed down and put their arms around each other. Both of them were content  
  
just laying there. A bus attendant came and said that they would be at the Leaky Cauldron in about 15 minutes.  
  
When they arrived at the Leakey Cauldron, they checked in with the barkeeper and got a room. Once they reached the room, they  
  
discovered that there were two beds. Neither of them liked this.  
  
Tonks said, 'I guess we'll have to live with it.'  
  
All of a sudden an owl swooped in. It said on the scroll, To Mr. Harry Potter. Harry caught the owl and took off the parchment.  
  
It was a Gringots letter. It read;  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
There have been several changes to your account balance over the summer. Some was due to the passing of a Sirius Black. Mostly,  
  
on the other hand, was due to your turning of sixteen last week. If you would please come down to Gringotts, you can get  
  
it sorted out.  
  
Sincerly Yours,  
  
  
  
Graphold Gringott  
  
'Hey Tonks,' said Harry, 'I'll be right back okay?'  
  
Harry walked down the stairs and out of the door. He seen Gringotts down the road. He passed through some crowds fairly  
  
quickly as to not attract attention. When he arrived inside the marvalous bank, a goblin immediately came up to him.   
  
'Hello Mr. Potter! We have great news! You are one of the richest men in Britian right now. Would you like to go down to your vault?' said the energetic Goblin.  
  
  
  
Harry nodded. They climbed into a cart and went down on the tracks. It took longer than ever before.   
  
When they got off Harry asked, 'Why did it take so long?'  
  
The Goblin replied, 'We had to move your gold to a bigger vault. Go ahead, touch the door. Only you can open it.'  
  
Harry touched the door and it opened. His mouth dropped. There were mountains and mountains of gold and jewels.  
  
The Goblin said, 'You can also get to Potter Hall from here. There's a portkey in the corner there. Only a Potter can  
  
activate it. Before you go Mr. Potter, we are trying something new with our biggest customers. It's a credit card, it works  
  
for both wizard and muggle stores.'  
  
Harry replied, 'Sweet.'  
  
He went to the corner and picked up the portkey. It was a phoenix statue. Harry felt a familiar tug around the naval  
  
and a whirl of colors.  
  
A/n: I took the muggle/wizard credit card thing from someone. If it's you, then thank you, it's a great idea. Review and tell me  
  
what i should do with the story. See top ^^ 


End file.
